A Mission to Forget (Re-written)
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: A B-ranked mission goes horribly wrong for Naruto and the rest of Team 7.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **Warning** **:** This story will include rape and torture. If you do not wish to read a story with such content, then please click your back button.

A Mission to Forget

Chapter 1 – A B-ranked Mission Gone Wrong

Trees rushed by in a blur, and the wind roughed up his dark, raven-colored hair as he raced deeper into the forest, looking for a familiar chakra signature. The way that the pink, red, and gold colored shafts of sunlight came through the trees reminded the young shinobi of his home, Konoha, which also reminded him of all the times he had with his academy classmates and long dead family. Realizing that he was thinking such things, Sasuke Uchiha gave out a low growl and shook the thoughts out of his head. He had left Konoha willingly and he was not going back.

Focused back on his task, he noticed a spike of chakra coming from the south. He quickly landed on a thick tree branch and then pushed off from it, turning so that now he was heading in the southern direction. His partner Kabuto, who had been following behind him, quickly caught up and was now traveling next to him.

"A spike of chakra coming from the south," he informed his partner.

"Let's check it out. It could be our target," was the reply.

Tall grass swayed lightly as a breeze swept across the wide expanse of meadow. Overhead many different shades of pink, red, and gold blended together with the setting sun to make a spectacular-looking sunset. On a small, dirt road that went through the middle of the meadow, a group of five people consisting of two adults and three teens were making their way through the grassy landscape.

One of the teens, a blond-haired male wearing black and orange clothing, dragged on slowly behind the rest of the group, "Oh, come on! Not another mission! I could be using this time for some serious training. I'm close to finishing my Wind Style: Rasengan," he whined.

"Knock it off Naruto! We have to escort this man back to his village. It's our mission," reprimanded a young, pink-haired female named Sakura.

Naruto slid his hands from their position from behind his head and then crossed his arms across his chest. A pouting look formed on his face as he picked up his pace. _Humph, stupid granny Tsunade! She could have chosen another team! Well... the faster we get this done, the faster I can get back to training._

Leading the group, a man with short brown hair, wearing a happuri-style forehead protector, and standard Konoha shinobi attire had listened into what both Naruto and Sakura were discussing.

"And how, by the way, do you plan on training, Naruto? Not only do I have to be with you, but also Kakashi-senpai, who is out on another mission right now," the man inquired.

Knowing the answer, Naruto's shoulders sagged. Captain Yamato was right of course. When he had first started out with the leaf-splitting exercise, the Kyuubi tried rearing its ugly head. 'Tried' being the key word. Luckily, Captain Yamato was there to restrain the Kyuubi before any damage was done. Still though, he was determined to finish his wind nature chakra training.

The breeze finally died down, and the sky overhead had significantly darkened when Team 7 finally made it through the meadow. The small dirt road was now leading them to the entrance of a thickly wooded forest. At about a day's worth of more traveling, a small village resided beyond the forest. The dark-haired man, that Team 7 was assigned to escort lived in that village, and being an important political figure, it was vital that he returned safely.

The group had been making a considerable amount of progress through the forest when Captain Yamato finally decided that they should set up camp. After finding a suitable spot under a few large, gnarly, old trees, the group split into two different groups. While Sakura and Sai busied themselves with setting up the camp, everyone else went off in search of some firewood.

By the time Team 7 had the camp set up and a decent sized fire going, the sun had finally set and the first stars to appear twinkled brightly overhead. The only things to break the calming silence of the forest were the sounds of the crackling fire and chattering.

"Then when Naruto grabbed Tora, well... I don't know why but the cat decided to use his face as a scratching post. He ended up rolling around and fighting with the cat," said Sakura as she animated what the cat did, on one of their missions, with her hands.

"That damn cat was pure evil and still is to this very day! Just ask Konohamaru and his teammates. They had to catch Tora for a mission too. They did their mission on the same day that I came back to Konoha from a long training trip with Ero-sennin," said Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It was just a cat, Naruto!"

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" said Captain Yamato his voice carrying a tone of no nonsense, "It's time to settle down for the night and begin our night guard shifts. Naruto will take the first shift, Sai and I will take the next, and finally Sakura. You guys know the drill."

"Hai!" all three teens cried in unison.

"No! No! No!" Naruto growled out in silent frustration as the wind chakra infused sphere in the palm of his hand faded into nothing before he could strike the tree that was in front of him. He was concentrating so hard on extending the length of time he could keep the jutsu going that he lost his focus on the rotation and power.

Putting some distance between him and the tree, Naruto again formed two shadow clones and began to redo the justu. However, just as the second wind style rasengan was about to form he felt something hard collide with the back of his head. As his body hit the ground, the two clones he had formed earlier disappeared in large puffs of smoke. The last thing his brain registered before succumbing to total darkness was Sakura's piercing scream coming from the campsite.


End file.
